megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Kou Ichijo
Kou Ichijo is a character from Persona 4. He is a student from Yasogami High School and is a captain of the basketball team. Appearances *''Persona 4'' Biography When the protagonist decided to join the basketball team, he meets Kou Ichijo, who is very spirited in leading the club. Kou was glad to have the protagonist, who seems to be enthusiastic in joining the team. This will unlock the Strength Arcana Social Link for the player. Kou is frequently seen with Daisuke Nagase, who has been friends with him since young. Aside from this, he also has a lot of girlfriends and admirers. When not in his classroom 2-3, he could be seen chatting with other students or at the basketball court. Kou carries with him a cheerful and carefree personality, and always attempts to joke around to lift the mood. During one of the conversations, Kou also expresses his dislike towards his name, as he believes that the name 'Kou' sounded bland and boring. By interacting with Daisuke, however, it is revealed that Kou keeps a lot to himself. He is apparently from the House of Ichijo, a distinguished family in Inaba who keeps strictly to age-old traditions and customs. Kou's life at home revolves around tea ceremonies and other traditional activities. The family is led by the grandmother, who decides for the family and is pretty much the defacto head of the House. Because of her strict traditional ways, she frowns upon Kou's participation in basketball, calling the sport "barbaric". Kou reveals that not all is lost, however. He was actually adopted since his parents did not have an heir to carry on the Ichijo name. But the moment he was adopted, the mother gave birth to a girl. Kou concludes that being the blood relative, the burden of heir would fall to her, and he is free to do as he pleases. However, as the protagonist' interaction with Kou, Kou's feelings becomes conflicted; he is happy that he does not have to hold the responsibilities as the heir, but at the same time, he felt shunned by his family. Kou eventually becomes disinterested in Basketball, and skips the Basketball practices. The second time he participates in the practice, Kou is shown spacing out, without realizing that the practice is over. Worried about Kou, Daisuke proposes a plan to fire up Kou's interest in basketball again, by blackmailing other members to have a match. The protagonist and Daisuke later invites Kou to participate in the match, much to Kou's surprise. Kou and the protagonist' team lost the match, but Kou felt relieved, and thanked Daisuke and the protagonist. Having his interest back, Kou came to a realization that since his 'mask' is gone, he might as well search for his true parents. Inquiring from the orphanage, Kou receives a letter, who was apparently written by his real parents addressed to him. In the letter, it reveals that Kou's real parents were long dead from sickness, and the name 'Kou', who was given by his parents are actually symbolizes 'healthy', as his real parents wishes not for him to necessarily succeed in life, but to have a healthy, strong body so he would not suffer the same fate as them. After finishing the letter, Kou laments that he had expected to receive such results, and remarks that he may not be able to find his real parents after all. Kou later he found out the signature of the letter was smudged in a hasty fashion, which he deduce that the letter may have not been written by his real parents, but the orphanage's matron. However, Kou learns that he might not need to find out his true identity after all; he finally acknowledges that it is his bonds with others makes him the 'Kou' he is today. Having his frustration lightened, Kou thanks the protagonist and Daisuke. By the end of the Social Link, Kou reveals that he asked his parents whether were they cared for him, or just sees him as a subsitute. Much to Kou's surprise, his parents reveals that they truly cared for him as a son, and believes that he should pursue what he truly wishes for. Kou eventually decides to study overseas after he graduate instead of pursuing basketball, believing that he should help out the family. Kou thanked the Protagonist, and gives him the orphanage letter, remarking that the protagonist should hold on to it for now as a remembrance of Kou's realization, and tells the protagonist that he would reclaim the letter once he could stand on his own foot. Completing the Strength Arcana Social Link bestows the Ultimate form to the Strength, Zaou-Gongen. In the events of the Moon Arcana Social Link, Kou reveals to harbor romantic interests in Chie Satonaka, and expresses his jealousy to the protagonist of being able to sit beside her in a joking manner. Category:Persona 4 Characters